Sebetharen Adryan
' 'PERSONAL STATISTICS' *'Full Name:' Sebetharen Dimol Adryan *'Current Rank:' Ensign *'Current Assignment:' Delta Officer, U.S.S.Sentinel *'Service Number:' SM-379-487 *'Species:' Trill-Romulan (Romulan Recessive) *'Gender:' Male *'Chronological age:' 35 *'Biological age': 34 *'Date of Birth:' August 30, 2387 *'Place of Birth:' Trill *'Parents:' Unknown *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Marital Status:' Single *'Children:' None *'Quarters:' Deck 2, USS Sentinel (NCC-99014) *'Religion:' None *'Citizenship:' United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' *'Height:' 1.73736 Meters *'Weight:' 72.57 Kg *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Blue 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Qualifications' *M.A.C.O. Combatives Cross-Training *Combat Insertion *Evasion Flight Training *Advanced Marksman Training *Omega Qualification (2410) *Delta Qualification (2420) 'Languages''' *Federation Standard *Trill *Romulan 'Aptitudes' * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Rifle Combat * Small Craft Piloting 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Starfleet Academy Record' *'Honors:' Yes *'Academic Major:' Theoretical Physics *'Professional Major:' Tactical Analysis *'Professional Minor:' *'Class Year:' 2410 *'Class Rank:' 7 *'Reprimands:' 3 *'Commendations:' 2 *'Athletics:' Academy Wrestling Team Member, Academy Boxing Team Captain *'Activities:' Cadet Training Squadron 47 'Service History' *2410-2415: U.S.S. Victory (NCC-71747) – Omega Ground Security Leader *2415-2417: Earth Space Dock – Administrative Probation *2417-2419: USS Sentinel - Security Officer *2420: USS Tigershark - Security Officer *2420-Present: USS Sentinel - Delta Officer 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *Campaign Ribbons ** Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon ** Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon ** Operation Delta Rising Ribbon ** The Defense of Ardana III Ribbon ** The Attack On Starbase 234 Ribbon ** Iconian War Campaign Ribbon ** Project Salvation Campaign Ribbon 'Demerits and Reprimands' *Courtmartial – Reduction in Grade from Jr. Lieutenant to Ensign Additional Notes * Due to time travel, some records may appear to be inconsistent with known events. 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' As far as the biological analysis can tell, Sebetharen Adryan is also half Romulan. He did not, however, grow up with, or seemingly knows anything about his parents, having been assigned a family to live under for nearly the entire time of his youth. While very bright and achieving a high rank in grading, he seemed more focused on his physical level and often started fights with others of varying ages. His entrance exam into the academy showed promise, and he earned high marks in his chosen studies, along with continuing his physical training by becoming a member of the Academy wrestling team, and eventually the captain of the boxing team and assignment into Cadet Training Squadron 47. While achieving honors grades, he had a tendency to engage other students in tests of strength outside of his extra curriculars, as well as being short on temperament, thus earning him several reprimands before graduation. Despite his more aggressive nature, he was recommended into Advanced Tactical Training of which he did exemplary. After graduation he was assigned to the U.S.S. Victory (NCC-71747) and was in charge of a ground team in support of joint Starfleet-M.A.C.O. operations. Four years into this duty while off-duty and intoxicated with several crew members under him, he instigated a fight between another group of Omega soldiers during which one of his crewmen was killed due to blunt-force head trauma. As the senior of the fight and the instigator, he was court martialed and reduced in rank and reassigned to Earth Space Dock under Administrative Probation. After two years of serving on probation, his request for transfer was approved and he was reassigned to the U.S.S. Sentinel (NCC-93014) Hobbies and Interests * Exercise * Multiple Martial Arts Notable Possessions * N/A 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' * Next of Kin: Unknown * Blood Type: N/A * Dates and results of tests and screenings: ** N/A * List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: ** Required Medication: N/A ** Dosages: N/A ** Reason: N/A * Allergies: N/A 'Psychological Notes' Ensign Adryan is, first most, a very angry individual. He typically suppresses most of any other emotion and doesn't seem able to release his frustrations in a healthy way, despite the rigorous physical routines he puts himself through to try to mitigate his stress. While he is clearly capable and intelligent and can control his anger the majority of the time, there are instances where it comes flooding to the surface and he becomes prone to violent outbursts. While over the last two years he has learned to better control this issue, there's still room for him to improve. I do, however, believe he is ready to return to normal service. While I do state this, I must point out that the command he falls under must keep an eye out for his mental state to not boil over, or at least use it in good measure. Commander Deborah Heartily, Counselor, Earth Space Dock Category:Characters Category:Ensigns